


Sweet Coffee and Write Roses

by A_rav



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing, F/F, Writers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rav/pseuds/A_rav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has trouble getting to work, good think her partner is there to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Coffee and Write Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momoxtoshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Momoxtoshiro).



> Author’s Note- This is a story for my friend Hana’s birthday, Momoxtoshiro here on FF.net. If you haven’t read any of her stories you are missing out and you need to go read her stories, especially Gold which is one of the greatest stories I’ve ever read. Also thank you to my friends Elfen and Cat for helping me edit this story, I looked over this story a lot hoping to make it good enough for Hana to read. Hope you guys enjoy and Happy birthday Hana!

She had done this so many times before, she couldn’t count how many times she had done this. So why was it so difficult now? The wooden chair Weiss sat in suddenly felt uncomfortable, the wood digging into her back, from the top of her spine to her lower back. Her white cardigan suddenly felt more constricting and itchy on her, the jeans she wore more limiting.

Adjusting herself, Weiss looked back at the laptop sitting in front of her, the large oak desk it sat on imposing but fitting for the surroundings. She was in the study where she always went when she needed to get work done, the walls and floor were made of dark wood polished to a high sheen. Bookcases filled with all sorts of novels lined two of the wall, Weiss sat with her back to the door; the desk was pushed against the opposite wall.

A frustrated sigh passed her lips as Weiss looked from the currently blank document  to the bottom right corner of her laptop to check the time. 2:47?! she thought in panic, double checking the time before slumping in her seat dejectedly. Weiss had been staring at her computer for nearly thirty minutes now and she hadn’t written a single word, each passing minute had only frustrated her more and made it less likely for her to actually start writing.  

Her hands started idly fiddling with a pen while her leg bounced up and down as Weiss continued to stare at the screen, a vague hope that inspiration would strike her if she just eyed the blank white of the document long enough. When another five minutes passed and words still had failed to appear on the page Weiss groaned in irritation, her eyes started roaming the room to find a source of inspiration or ideas. The stapler, printer, and laptop case all proved ineffectual at giving Weiss any creative spark, her eyes continued scanning the familiar room before settling on her favorite object in the room.

A small picture frame sat propped up next to her laptop, the border of the frame was an intricate design of interweaving vines that surrounded the picture. Weiss reached over and picked the frame up, a smile upturning the corners of her lips as she looked down at the snapshot of one of her favorite moments.  She was smiling, a broad smile that reached her mist blue eyes as she looked into the camera. The reason for her smile was sitting next to her. A girl with bright silver eyes was laughing in the picture, one of her arms around Weiss’ neck in a side hug. They were sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket next to them. How long ago was that picture taken? Who took it? Weiss wondered idly, her thumb gently running over the face of the other girl in the picture.

Having lost track of time as Weiss got lost in her memories,  eyes still looking at the picture but unfocused, seeing something else from a different time and place. She didn’t hear the soft click of the door knob turning or the soft muffled footfalls behind her. It was only when the picture was taken from her hands and set back on the desk did she realize someone else was in the room. Before Weiss could turn around her eyes were covered by two soft hands.

“Guess who?” a singsong voice asked from behind her, Weiss smile faltered as she felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

“C-could it be Ruby?” she stammered, trying to keep her voice calm despite the feeling in her chest, a mixture of nerves and happiness. The hands were moved from her eyes down until the arms were wrapped around her in a hug that served to deepen her blush.

“Correct!” the red haired girl cheered as she nuzzled her face into the side of Weiss’ neck.

“R-Ruby, you’re late,” Weiss tried to put a serious tone in her voice but couldn’t fully manage it, having the other girl so close to her made that task nearly impossible.  Ruby stopped nuzzling Weiss neck and set her chin on her partner’s shoulder. Looking up at her face with her wide silver eyes like two brightly polished coins.

“I’m sorry Weiss,” she apologized, a puppy dog look on her face.

“Honestly, how are you late to a meeting when we live together, and the meeting is in our house?” Weiss inquired, regaining her composure slightly now that the other girl wasn’t nuzzling her.

“Well I decided to go out for a walk and I decided to stop and get this,” Ruby said turning Weiss’ chair with a flourish. On top of the bookcase to her right was a vase of flowers that hadn’t been there before.

“Ruby,” Weiss breathed out as she stood up and walked slowly over to the vase. Ruby stood behind her with a wide smile on her face. Weiss looked over the flowers, taking in the smell and pure white color of the freshly cut flowers.

“White roses,” Ruby informed her, arms wrapping around Weiss’ waist loosely as she kissed the back of Weiss’ head. The flush on Weiss’ face darkened at the contact How long had she been dating Ruby? Yet still she blushed uncontrollably around the taller girl. “I also got you something else,” Ruby murmured, lazily lifting one arm up and pointing beyond the vase. Weiss looked past the beautiful flowers and saw a cardboard cup holder with two drinks in it. “Caramel Latte with extra whipped cream just the way you like it.”

“You’re always spoiling me, Ruby,” Weiss answered as she grabbed one of the cups and took a sip, recoiling when she was met with an overwhelmingly sweet chocolate taste. “I think this is yours,” Weiss said holding the drink over her shoulder so Ruby could take it

“Oops, sorry, should’ve marked them,” was the apologetic reply Weiss got as the cup was taken from her hand. Grabbing the other cup, she smiled.

“Really though Ruby? How much sugar did you put in there?” Weiss questioned, taking  a sip of her drink. It was a much less sweet taste, exactly the way she liked it.

“Uhh, I don’t know like two packets maybe six packets,” Ruby mumbled.

Weiss just shook her head as she gently pulled out of Ruby’s embrace to grab the vase of flowers and walk back to the desk, taking a seat.

“You’re going to get diabetes if you keep drowning everything in sugar,” Weiss scolded lightly, setting her drink and the vase of flowers down next to the picture frame as she finally was able to look at Ruby.

The redhead was taller than her by several inches, but as much as Weiss would complain about it, she secretly loved it. Especially at night when they cuddled together to sleep. Ruby had short black hair that she dyed red at the tips; the color contrasted nicely in with the girl's pale complexion and silver eyes. Her partner was wearing a light blue jacket that belonged to Weiss with a black shirt underneath it and jeans. Her steps were muffled because she had taken her shoes off before coming in leaving her in just socks.

“So what have you gotten written so far honey?” Ruby asked as she stepped up to Weiss, looking past her and at the computer screen, setting her own drink down next to Weiss’. This can’t be good, my face shouldn’t be this red, Weiss thought. A mixture of embarrassment that she hadn’t written anything and that same feeling whenever Ruby called her an affectionate pet name colored her face.

“Errrr….nothing,” Weiss admitted, hiding her face in her hands, mortified at her lack of productivity.

“Hey, no big deal. We all get in slumps sometimes! That’s why we work together,” Ruby cheered as she lifted Weiss’ face out of her hands, cupping the girl's cheeks at the same time.  Before she could say anything Ruby brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. The taste heightened partially from the nature of the kiss and partially from the lingering taste of Ruby’s hot chocolate. It was a little upsetting when Ruby broke the kiss and looked at her

“Are you alright Weiss? Your face is really red,” Ruby asked noticing Weiss’ reddened face and the minute she did Weiss felt her face heat up even further.

“It-it’s nothing,” Weiss stammered as Ruby placed her lips against Weiss’ forehead to gauge her temperature. The white haired writer made a little squeaking noise at this action, Ruby quickly pulled back to make sure Weiss was okay and saw the look she was giving her. The realization of why her girlfriend’s face was so red slowly dawned on Ruby and a mischievous glint shined in her eyes.

“Tell me Weiss, does your face feel warm here?” Ruby asked as she gave Weiss a peck on the cheek, another squeak escaped Weiss’ lips. “How about here?” she teased again as she started peppering Weiss’ face with kisses, each kiss accompanied by a squeaking noise from Weiss.

“Ru-Ruby stop!” Weiss squealed as she started giggling.

“Weiss, tell me, does this improve the situation?” Ruby asked as her fingers started gently running up and down Weiss’ sides, tickling the girl. Weiss could barely get a breath in between the giggles her face was burning red now and her eyes were squeezed shut.

“Ru-Ru-Ruby!” She stuttered out between her laughter, twisting in the chair to try and escape Ruby’s fingers and lips. But however she moved Ruby would just continue her assault, fingers finding whatever opening they could as the her girlfriend continually peppered Weiss in kisses.. Weiss twisted back to face her attacker and grabbed Ruby’s hands and pulled her closer so the other girl stumbled and ended up sitting on Weiss’ lap.  Weiss didn’t think her blush could get any darker at that point.

“You’re so adorable when you get embarrassed Weiss, I love you,” Ruby quietly murmured as she adjusted herself so they were both comfortable. Looks like I was wrong, Weiss thought to herself as she buried her face in Ruby’s collar.

“I love you too Ruby,” she answered, slightly muffled into Ruby’s collar as she listened to the beat of the other girl’s heart.

“As much fun as it is to tease you we should probably get started writing,”  Ruby said, running her hands through Weiss’ long white hair before standing up and pulling out an identical chair and sitting next to her girlfriend.  Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself and hopefully dispel the red tinge on her face and slow her fluttering heart. Everytime I’m with her, I get like this, Weiss said to herself.

Weiss thought back to how they had met, both of them were authors though when they had meant neither of them had published anything. They had met each other in a coffee shop, the favorite dwelling of aspiring writers. The two of them had their faces buried in laptops as they worked, Ruby had been sitting by the trashcan so when Weiss went to throw her empty cup away she had glanced at the girl’s computer screen. She didn’t know what had possessed her to do that but she was instantly captivated by the girl’s writing, everything about it just spoke to Weiss. She was too nervous then to talk to this mysterious girl and had retreated back to her computer, occasionally glancing at Ruby.

Weiss went back everyday, sat in the same seat across from the mystery girl and everyday failed to work up the courage to talk to her. She didn’t have a name for her but Weiss had fallen in love with this girl’s writing.  One day Weiss was about to work the courage up when Ruby had come over to sit by her instead of her usual spot. This girl had struck up a conversation and nervously Weiss talked to her, unsure of how to respond to this woman whom was equal parts beautiful and talented in Weiss’ eyes. They continued to talk until Ruby noticed the story Weiss was writing and suggested they work together on a novel. Weiss flushed a brilliant crimson at that suggestion,  not thinking herself good enough to work with Ruby. The redhead coaxed Weiss into accepting  the idea and they collaborated together, meeting everyday to work. Nearly a year later they had written their book, it was a minor success but on the day of the release Weiss had stammered out her feelings for Ruby. That was two years ago and they were still dating and now working on their next book, something that they wanted to be a major success.

“Earth to Weiss?” Ruby called out while snapping her fingers in Weiss’ general direction to get her attention.

“Whaa- oh sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Well... How we met and how much I love your writing,” Weiss confessed softly, embarrassed at her admission. Ruby grinned like a fool at Weiss’ words and leaned over to give her another kiss on the cheek.

“I love your writing too,” Ruby replied. Weiss’ blush turned a dark scarlet at this, but before she could respond how it was nowhere near Ruby’s the other girl pulled out her own laptop and set it next to Weiss’.

“I was thinking this book should have dragons!” Ruby chirped, writing the word in bold and underline at the top of her document. Weiss chuckled as she copied the word onto her document as well, albeit not as prominent as Ruby’s.

“We can have dragons, though I think we should think of a plot first,”

“Alright, a plot with dragons!”

“You’re a dork Ruby,”  Weiss teased the other girl.

“You’re a dork, too,” Ruby shot back as she gave Weiss’ cheek a poke, eliciting another squeak from the girl.

“Alright, enough with that. Let’s get writing!” Weiss exclaimed, not wanting the other girl to tease her more and  prompting Ruby to throw her arms in the air in excitement.

“Let’s get writing!” Ruby cried, they both looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter.  Weiss leaned against Ruby as the red haired girl mirrored the action, both of them laughing loudly at their antics. Both of them thinking the same  thing. They were both dorks, but they were each other’s dorks and that was what was important to both of them, the fact that they had each other.

 


End file.
